The present invention generally relates to animal feeding systems and, in particular, to pet water bowl apparatus, methods and systems. Pet water bowl apparatus, methods, and systems are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0160995 purports to show an apparatus for supplying fresh water to pets on a constant basis. One or more embodiments in accordance with one or more aspects and features of the present invention are believed to represent improvements over conventional animal feeding systems and, in particular, pet water bowl apparatus, methods and systems.